I Hate You More
by Isabelle
Summary: Because they live for fighting. Chuck/Blair. On-shot fluff.


Title: Little Boy Bass

**Title: I Hate You More**

Author: Isabelle

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, just for fun

Summary: Because they live for fighting. Chuck/Blair

--

The moral of a story is usually composed of one part lie, two parts truth.

Lies pave the way for truth and no one knew this better than Chuck fucking Bass. Especially as he silently fumed, watching his girlfriend do what she did best; flirt.

It just _had_ to be Carter Bazien. Out of all the fools that the world had to offer she had to pick _that_ fool.

She knew he was watching her, like he did most days, only this time she was playing with fire. Because Carter Bazien was fire, just as much as Chuck Bass was fire and this she knew and this she was attracted to.

He had lied to her, yes, and because of the lie two truths came out that he wasn't ready to handle. When Chuck Bass wasn't ready to handle anything he became an ass – because that is what he did best.

"You can just talk to her," Serena offered from her spot next to him, clutching raggedy Andy's hand.

He let out a sound between a huff and a puff and walked out, scotch in hand, to the balcony.

This relationship stuff mess was exactly what it was – a mess. You said the wrong thing and she would get upset; he made her upset for things he didn't even realize. There was evidently a protocol to follow when one made ones girlfriend pissed. Blair, being Blair kicked up the notch of groveling.

"Hey, there you are!"

He ignored his best friend's look of perplexity and downed his scotch in a gulp.

"Again?" Nate asked, almost laughing.

The famous Chuck and Blair fights became news… the first twelve times that they screamed at each other in public … then people just rolled their eyes and waited for them to make up.

"How did you do it, man?" Chuck asked him, watching from his spot at the edge of the balcony.

Nate chuckled. "Trust me when I say I don't envy you in the least. Blair can be…. She can be something else."

Chuck let out a frustrated growl.

"What was it this time? A random girl put her leg around you while you sat next to her? She caught you high?"

"No," Chuck admitted silently.

Nate watched Blair from their position and then nodded.

"Ahh, Carter."

Chuck looked around for a refill.

"He's dust man, don't worry about it." Nate assured him. "She loves you."

"It got old the first five times. Now it's just like – go ahead. Fuck him." Chuck growled, squishing the thought of her with Carter, wet in bed. Because it made him sick. Sick enough to strangle Carter with his scarf.

Nate looked at him and smiled. "Man, I hardly recognize you."

"Thank you, Nathaniel. Your hallmark moments take my breath away." Chuck glared at him.

"I'll admit I have a gift with words," Nate chuckled.

"Where's _your_ date?" Chuck smirked looking around for the brunette.

Nate scanned the crowd, glancing slightly were Serena and Dan were staring at each other, dreamily and then turned sharply away looking for Vanessa.

It was Chuck's turn now to chuckle. "Still always undecided," he offered.

Nate ignored him, taking a sip of his own beer. "You don't know how lucky you are that you've always known what you wanted."

Blair chose that moment to show up, half tipsy and glowing in her Oscar de la Renta gown – which Chuck had bought for her.

"Nate!" she squealed when she saw her friend.

Nate eyed Chuck and smiled at him.

"No envy. None." Nate half hugged the happy Blair and walked away from her, patting her head slightly.

"What's he talking about?" Blair asked no one in particular.

Chuck watched her, consumed by how amazing she looked in that black gown. For someone so little she had a gorgeous pair of hips that showed off her delectable backside.

But he wasn't thinking about her in bed at all . He was upset.

"I went to pick you up. You weren't there," he admonished.

Blair started at him for the first time and narrowed her eyes.

"After what you pulled last night I don't know why you didn't erase my address from your GPS."

"I told you once, I don't need clues to find you… unlike certain sash-quash that seems to be the flavor of the month."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Now it's about Carter?" she took a sip out of her champagne. "I'm tired of your little boy bass jealousy attacks."

"I'm tired of you using any two-legged male to make me jealous," he replied, just as smoothly.

"I'm tired of having to deny rumors of threesomes and six-people orgies!" she snapped back at him.

"I'm tired of draining my trust fund every time I somehow fuck up!"

"I'm tired of you fucking up!" she replied, eyes wide and so very close to him.

"I'm tired of us fighting!" he yelled back.

"Then what do you suggest? Huh? You want us to break up?" she suggested.

"What is the point – somehow we get back together and thus the cycle begins again!"

"If you weren't such a ridiculous excuse for a boyfriend we wouldn't fight as much!" she was near tears now and that's when she would catch him. Her with her glassy eyes and trembling lips.

"Look." He took a deep breath. "I know I'm not perfect but neither are you, _princess_."

"I hate you." She snapped, angrily wiping her rapidly falling tears.

"I hate you more." Was his response.

She looked crestfallen and he groaned.

"C'mon. I'll get your coat…. Give you a ride home." He said quietly.

She nodded and she let him put his arm around her.

"Chuck…."

"Humm?"

"I don't really hate you," she said quietly as they walked though the crowd.

"I don't hate you either, Waldorf," he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't think you're a bad boyfriend," she said.

"I don't mind draining my trust fund for you."

"The orgies are not that bad."

"I'm glad. I'll arrange one for tomorrow."

She laughed and from his corner Nate shook his head. Two years later and they were _still_ the same.

--

The end

A/N: Just fluff because I would like to see them after they finally get back together fighting and making up.


End file.
